candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Overloadxyz/Further ideas.
1. Similar to how candy order levels have levels with orders for candy colours that don't spawn on the board, I was thinking that jelly levels could have a similar feature. Basically, a level in which jelly is intentionally placed underneath chocolate spawners (nowhere else on the board) and jelly fish appear on the board (in licorice lock/marmalade/sugar chest), in hard to reach locations. The player would have to seek out the jelly fish and activate them in order to complete the level. 2. On the subject of jelly fish, a striped/wrapped/dotted fish appearing naturally on the board (in licorice lock/marmalade/sugar chest). When activated it would produce the relevant special candy effects on whichever space it landed on. If a special candy fish was combined with a regular candy, the effect of the combination would be generated, then the special fish would activate and do its job. Also, striped/wrapped/dotted coconut wheels (though they haven't been seen at all yet) could be a good idea. 3.Speaking of which, rainbow (chameleon) candies could be striped/wrapped/jelly fish/etc. and appear on the board (it is impossible to make a special chameleon candy because matching rainbow candies into a special candy still creates a normal candy). 4. A feature that involves all candy colours on the board, i.e. a blocker which can only be destroyed by matching it with all 6 colours/ matching candies adjacent to it with all six colours (which will destroy the whole board when cleared, similar to a cake bomb). 5. A "colour filter" which could function in one of three ways. Firstly, levels with the colour filter will only spawn certain candies for a predetermined number of moves, after which other colours will begin to spawn. For example, a (technically) 6-coloured level with 50 moves will only spawn five of the six colours for the first 25 moves, then the 6th colour will begin to spawn for the rest of the level. Secondly, there could be different candy cannons which only spawn a specific colour, even in technically 6 coloured levels. For example, a "6 coloured" level in which red, orange, yellow, green and blue candies spawn normally on the board but purple candies can only come out of a candy cannon. Finally, similarly to the first example, a level that is technically 6-coloured but one or more of the colours won't spawn unless certain objectives have been fulfilled (as opposed to after a certain number of moves), i.e. when all blockers on the board have been cleared, when a certain number of candies have been destroyed, etc. In this case it is possible to go through the entire level without a specific colour spawning if the requirement wasn't fulfilled. There may even be a case in which the level is a candy order level where you have to collect candies that don't spawn on the board until the requirements are fulfilled and either you aren't told the requirement until after it has beem fulfilled or the requirement is hard to fulfill! Category:Blog posts